


;w;

by wtfisapoppy



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, House Party, Partying, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisapoppy/pseuds/wtfisapoppy
Summary: tommy forgets his phone in clays car and goes to his house the next day to get it back. he gets a little too close to clays roomate, wilbur.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	;w;

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D im just making this so i can send people proof. I'm working on a much better story atm and ill post it soon and will probably delete this one later. If anyone notices a tag missing please tell me ! ( antis, leave a hate comment and ill get off to it )

“ is that everything for today sir ? ”

Tommy looks at the cashier smiling at him as he puts the last item in his basket onto the conveyor belt.

“ yes that’s all ”

“ your total comes out to be $20.35 ”

Holy shit. Tommy reaches for his back pocket to pull out a crumpled up $10 bill. He looks at the pile of snacks on the conveyor belt, conflicted on what to take out. He had gone to the convenience store to stock up on snacks while both of his parents were out of the house. While sorting through the snacks from best to worst in his mind, Tommy realizes the stares he was getting from everyone around him. For the average person this decision shouldn’t be that hard to make, but Tommy takes his snacks VERY seriously.

“ i'll pay for him ”He looks to his right to find a tall man offering to pay for his snacks.

“ hey fuck off im not your charity work ” Clearly not fazed by the insults, the mysterious man hands the cashier $21 and proceeds to put his groceries on the conveyor belt.

“ hey dickhead i said im not your fucking charity work ! ” The cashier puts all the snacks in a thin plastic bag and places it on the side for Tommy to take.

“ Have a nice day ! ”. The cashier flashes Tommy yet another smile and turned around to start scanning the other mans groceries.

“Whatever…” Tommy mumbles under his breath. He grabs the bag and checks his phone.

“ HOLY SHIT THE TIME “ Tommy only had five minutes before his parents got back home. There was no way he could make it in time. Tommys best solution ( other than showing up late and getting his ass beat by his parents ) was to get ran over.

“ You okay there ? ” Tommy turns around to see the same man that paid for his snacks.

“ fuck off you’re disrupting my planning process ! ”

“ okayyyy then ” The man walks away and heads to his car.

“ okay back to thinking ” Tommy starts talking to himself. “ i need a ride back home but it's not like it's safe to hitchhike… what if i got a ride from- ” Tommys at the man getting into his car. It's risky but he would rather get kidnaped then have to face his parents if he got home late. He runs up to the stranger’s car and bangs on the window.

“ HEY I NEED YOUR HELP LET ME IN ”

“ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING ? GET OFF MY CAR ! ”

“ JUST LET ME IN ” The stranger unlocked the car and let Tommy in.

“ are you okay…? ” Tommy tries to catch his breath while he drops the plastic bag on the ground and wipes off some sweat from his forehead.

“ yeah yeah yeah im fine do you think you can drive me to the skate park ? Its urgent ”

“ sure… ” Clay was extremely confused about today’s turn of events but just went along with it. Not wanting to have an awkward atmosphere, Clay strikes up a conversation.

“ sooo uhhh whats your name kid ? mines Clay ”

“ tommy ” It went silent. Well that might have made things even more awkward. Clay just decided to shut up.

When they arrived at the skatepark, Tommy quietly got out of the car. Taking the plastic bag with him.

“ thanks i guess “Tommy gives a half-assed thank you before he turns around and jogs to his house that was conveniently right next to the skate park.

I think I'm just gonna forget that ever happened. Clay thinks to himself. He drives away and looks at the passenger seat. He sees a phone. Oh no… he left his phone. fuck . I have somewhere to be. Ill just return it to him tomorrow or something.

“ FUCK I FORGOT MY PHONE ” tommy paces back and forth in his room, panicking. He forgot his phone in Clays car. Surely he’ll return it. Right ? Tommy could only hope. He hears the front door open and quickly turns on his pc and pretends he was playing Minecraft this whole time. The sound of footsteps makes tommy’s heart race.

“ tommy are you still alive in there ? you’re in that room all day you need to go outside sometime “ Tommy hears his mom shout while walking past his room. If only she knew.

( the next day )

“ fuck im late for work ” Clay stumbles out of his house while fixing his tie. Finally fixing himself up, he looks around trying to remember where he parked his car. While looking he sees a familiar blond haired boy.

“ TOMMY ?? ”

( at tommy’s house )

“ bye tommy we’re heading off to work ! ” Tommy’s mom shouts from downstairs. He hears the door slam and waits a couple of minutes until he gets up and starts his adventure to find Clay.

( back to outside clay’s house )

“ TOMMY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ”

“ i want my phone back please ”

“ TOMMY- ” clay takes a moment to calm himself.

“ tommy im gonna be late to my job, my roommate wilbur is inside and he knows where the phone is. Just knock and explain the situation i have to go ” clay runs off to find his car and tommy is left alone.

Well here goes nothing. Tommy knocks on the door and impatiently waits for clays so called roommate. A freakishly tall man opens the door. what’s up with all these tall men ?

“ Who are you ? ”

“ I’m tommy. I left my phone in clay’s car yesterday i need it back ”

“ oh okay come on in " Wilbur opens the door fully and allows tommy inside the house. 

Something tommy notices is that he feels extremely more comfortable around wilbur. Wilbur leads tommy inside of a bedroom and starts rummaging through drawers.

“ i know it's somewhere in here ” tommy just stares from a distance.

“ ah-hah ! found it. ” Wilbur pulls out tommy’s phone. Tommy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“ thank you i'll take my leave now ”

“ wait i have a question ” tommy turned around to face wilbur.

“ yeah ? ”

“ do you happen to have a pc ? ”

“ yeah… ” tommy was confused. Why did wilbur need to know ?

“ wanna play some games sometime ? ”

Tommy wasn’t gonna lie, he would love to have more friends to play games with, but he barely met wilbur today and he was acting suspicious. Tommy’s loneliness got the best of him.

“ sure whats your discord ”

It's been a week since the incident and tommy only grew closer to wilbur. From the corner of his eye, tommy saw his phone light up from where he laid on his bed. He reached for his phone and checked the notification. A discord message from wilbur.

Wilbur : hey tommy wanna come over today ? clay is gonna be hosting a party at our house

Strange. but tommy didn’t think much of it

Tommy : sure ! what time ?

Wilbur : 7pm. You can also sleep over if you want

Tommy : okay ill ask my parent’s

“ MUUUUUUM CAN I SLEEP OVER AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE TONIGHT ”

“ SURE “

“ THANKS “

Tommy arrived at clays house. he already heard the semi-loud music. Not caring about knocking on the door, tommy walked straight in the house. The house was packed inside. Alcohol was in every corner and purple lights were around the room. Tommy didn’t really mind, he was just focused on finding wilbur. He was really curious though. He never had alcohol before and this might be his only chance to try. But he ignored those thoughts and kept looking for wilbur.

After 10 minutes of looking for wilbur, tommy gave up and opted for drinking alcohol. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the first drink he saw. Tommy was quite fearless for a first-timer. His motto being “ what's the worst that could happen ? ” after chugging a whole cup, tommy feels nothing. He smiled to himself figuring he wasn't a lightweight. That was until 5 minutes later when his vision went blurry.

Tommy went walking around the party, hardly being able to walk straight. He saw a tall man in the distance and automatically identified them as clay. Ignoring the group of friends clay was talking to, tommy shouted to him.

“ hi clay ! ” Wilibur was very confused as to why tommy was calling him clay. He soon noticed the sway in his steps and put the pieces together.

“ tommy are you drunk !? ” Wilbur grabbed tommy by his wrist and dragged him upstairs to his room. He shoved tommy in and closed the door, everything being much quieter now.

“ this isn’t your room clay ” tommy frowned.

“ tommy im not- ” Wilibur thought about his next words. Maybe this is a good thing. If tommy thought he was clay, he could technically do whatever he wanted and not be suspected.

“ this is really fucked up…” wilbur thought aloud.

“ what's fucked up clay ? ”

“ nothing ! ” wilbur continued to act as clay.

“ tommy you’re drunk ”

“ oh really ? i didn’t fucking notice ” tommy rolled his eyes. Wilbur was getting a tad bit frustrated.

“ hey tommy i wanna try something. This might be the only time you get to try it. Do you trust me ? ”

“ sure ”

Kissing sounds filled the room. It was hot and stuffy, borderline suffocating, but it felt so good to wilibur. Wilibur stopped kissing tommy and admired the boy below him. He looked so out of it, which made wilbur question his motives. Was this wrong ?

“ hey clay this is a bit weird isn’t it ? it’s also illegal might i remind you. We should stop it's wrong “

“ tommy we’re already way too far into it. We’re doing more than kissing tonight whether you like it or not “Wait, that wasn’t what wilbur wanted to say.

“ what the fuck clay. Are you out of your god damn mind ? get the fuck off of me ”

Tommy pushed wilbur off of him. Wilibur was losing control of the situation. He needed the control back. He grabbed tommys wrists for the second time tonight, and pushed him stomach down on the bed and pinned tommy’s hands behind his back.

“ clay im serious. Get off of me please. ” tommy started panicking. His breathing became uneven.

“Sorry tommy ” wilbur pulled tommy’s pants down along with his boxers. Wilbur brought his middle and index finger to tommy’s mouth.

“ suck ” tommy complied with wilbur’s orders, not wanting to make the situation worse over a simple command. He sucked on wiliburs fingers. After he thought it was wet enough, wilbur pulled his hand back and brought it to tommy’s entrance.

“ clay, u can rethink this. Please stop ” tommy was finally breaking, a couple of tears fell from his eyes. Wilbur completely ignored him, shoving his fingers in tommy. Tommy let out a loud whine. More tears fell.

“ you should be glad i'm even prepping you ” why was everything going so so wrong ? Wilbur prepped tommy only for a couple more seconds. After that he unzipped his pants and started to take them off.

Meanwhile tommy was freaking the hell out. He didn’t think clay would ever do this to him. He knew he shouldn’t have drank the alcohol. He knew he shouldn’t have come to this party. He knew he shouldn't have asked clay for a ride home. So why the hell wasn’t he listening to himself ? Its all his fault for being so stupid.

Wilburs pants and boxers were now off. He didn’t bother to find lube. He was getting impatient and he thought the prep was good enough. He pushed his dick in tommy, no longer hesitating with his actions. Tommy let out a mini scream as he jolted forward. His tears were running down his face like a waterfall at this point. All wilbur could hear was tommy’s sobs and him pleading for wilbur to stop as he fucked him harder from behind.

Tommy was conflicted. His mind was telling clay to stop, but his body said otherwise. He felt good and disgusting at the same time. His body was against him. His dick was hard and he felt like he was gonna cum any moment now. But both his mind and his body could agree, it hurt like hell.

After what felt like hours to tommy, but only minutes to wilbur, wilbur came inside of tommy. Wilbur turned tommy around to see him looking lifeless. He gave tommy one last kiss, grabbed a sweater from his closet, and left the room. He went into the halfway to put on the sweater and was about to put his acting skills to the test.

Tommy heard the bedroom door close. He just stared at the ceiling and cried. That was all he could really do. He didn’t even bother to cover up his body. He just laid there.

Wilbur, with a different set of clothes, walked into his bedroom and acted surprised when he found tommy on his bed half naked.

“ tommy what the hell are you doing here why are you half naked !? “

“ wilbur i- clay- he-” everything hit tommy at once. The pain, humiliation, and the feeling of being violated hit him all at once. He sobbed. Letting all his emotions out and being vulnerable in front of wilbur because he trusted him enough. Ironic right ?

“ It's okay tommy you don’t have to say anything ” Wilibur covered tommy with the bedsheets and hugged him tight. He prayed that tommy would never find out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading ! this was kinda a rant. btw nice comments make me happy :3


End file.
